Frozen Tangled Story
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Anna and Elsa go visit their cousin, Rapunzel, but this visit turns...upside down into a...surprise. Can and will they know why?


_**Frozen Tangled Story**_

Elsa finished the last of her letters. For her, being queen and a sister is a lot of work. Reason is because she's always busy, unable to be with her sister like she wanted. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She looked up. She pushed all her paperwork away to the side and smiled.

"Come in." Elsa said. The door opened to reveal an over excited Anna and Olaf. She smiled.

"Have you finished?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. Olaf jumped in her lap, smiling his big smile.

"Are you ready?" Olaf asked.

"More than ever." Elsa said.

"Can Kristoff and Sven come too?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said. Then Kristoff came in the room, he was looking for Anna everywhere.

"Hi Anna, I was looking for you everywhere." Kristoff said.

"Sorry Kristoff." Anna said. "Will you come with us?"

"Sure. Where?" Kristoff asked.

"Our cousin, Rapunzel, invited us." Anna said.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kristoff said. Anna squealed in excitement. "We leave now?" They nodded.

"Kai? Gerda?" Elsa called.

"Yes, your Majesty?" They asked.

"Could you take care of the kingdom while we're gone?" Elsa asked. They nodded, bowing.

"It would be our pleasure." They said. _**_**_ "What's the fuss?" Eugene asked.

"Anna and Elsa are coming!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Are you ready?" Eugene smiled.

"More than ever!" Rapunzel said. "I haven't seen them, except during Elsa's coronation."

"Do you think Kristoff will come?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he does." Rapunzel said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"They're here!" Rapunzel said. She opened the door and jumped up and down. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Rapunzel." Anna said.

BEST! DAY! EVER!" Rapunzel cried happily. They looked at her, confused.

Um, why?" Elsa asked.

"Well, duh! You're here." Rapunzel said. "I want you to meet my parents." They walked into the throne room. They bowed before them. Olaf bowed excitedly. "Mother, Father, this is Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sir Olaf, and Sir Kristoff of Arendelle. And this is King Fredrick and Queen Arianna of Corona. So, now that you've met my family, I want to show you my very tall tower."

"A tower? Cool!" Olaf said. "Pun intended." They laughed and walked. Let's just say, Olaf couldn't contain his excitement. He was so happy that he started jumping up and down. They were…speechless. They entered the tower. They were amazed. Suddenly, Rapunzel gasped in fear. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf looked at her, confused. They turned around and backed away. Then Elsa had an idea, she stomped her foot, creating an ice rink, making them trip and fall. Then she created an ice slide, they slid down and Elsa thawed it, trapping their so-called "kidnappers". Rapunzel knew where to go; she, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf ran to The Snuggling Duckling. When they finally made it, they were breathing heavily, slamming the door behind them. Rapunzel's friends looked at them, knowing that something was wrong, but they didn't know exactly what.

"What happened?" Hook Hand Thug asked.

"The…Stabbington…Brothers…chased…us…trying…to… kill…us." Rapunzel said, breathing heavily. The others nodded, panting, with their hands on their knees. The thugs became angered. The group ran together to get her parents. They NEEDED to warn her parents about the brothers. _**_**_ Once the brothers found a way to escape the tower, they saw Gothel…..They smiled….

"I have an idea." Gothel said. "Kidnap Rapunzel and Elsa. I'll deal with Anna…myself….." _**_**_ "What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"The Stabbington Brothers." Rapunzel said.

"Again?" Eugene asked.

"We thought they were in prison." King Fredrick and Queen Arianna said.

 _ **_**_ The Brothers walked to the castle, looking for Elsa and Rapunzel. But they were lucky, because, not only Elsa and Rapunzel were there, even Anna was there. Gothel came in, laughing evilly.

"Gothel!" Eugene said. "GET OUT! NOW!"

"That won't be necessary." Gothel said. She snapped her fingers; the brothers knocked Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel out. Eugene ran to them, but it was too late, they were gone…just like that. _**_**_ Elsa and Rapunzel woke up in a jolt, struggling against their chains. Anna woke up with Gothel behind her. Elsa and Rapunzel tried to scream, but they were gagged. Anna looked at them, confused. Suddenly, she felt a knife stab her right in her side, she cried out in pain. At that moment, Elsa and Rapunzel had finally escaped their chains and were running towards Anna. Anna held her side in pain. Rapunzel came to her, putting her long, golden hair around the wound, and sang the healing incantation. " _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ " Rapunzel sang. While she sang, her hair glowed and Anna's wound vanished. Elsa and Rapunzel helped Anna up. That was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Then they looked up at Gothel and the Brothers….. _**_**_ Kristoff and the group looked all over for the girls and Olaf, but they were gone…vanished.

"Who was that woman?" Kristoff asked.

"Gothel." Eugene said.

"What does she want?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, but once I find her, I'll–" Eugene was cut off by the Queen.

"Watch your mouth, young man." Queen Arianna said.

"Sorry, your Majesty. All I was going to say was "I'll make her regret this day."" Eugene said.

"You do have a point, my boy." King Fredrick said. "She deserves trial and execution."

"You don't have to do that." Queen Arianna said. "Prison is quite enough."

"But she kidnapped our daughter." King Fredrick said. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Yes, Rapunzel has a good heart; she wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Queen Arianna said.

"What are we waiting for?" Kristoff asked. "Let's go save them." They nodded and left. _**_**_

"What do you want from us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing, you're just bait." Gothel said. Fear grew in their eyes.

"Bait? B-Bait f-for w-what?" Anna asked.

"That is none of your concern." Gothel said. The Stabbington Brothers went up to Anna and Elsa, pinning them against the wall and started to beat them. Rapunzel looked up at Gothel.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Rapunzel screamed. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The boys only laughed. The one with the eye patch punched Anna in the stomach, she screamed in pain.

"GAH! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" Anna cried. "Why are you doing this to us?! PLEASE!"

The other one pinned Elsa's arms, so she wouldn't freeze him, and kicked her extremely hard in the stomach, that, not only did she scream in pain, but fell to her knees. The other did the same and in an instant, both girls were on the ground, coughing and groining in pain. Gothel smiled. They grabbed the girls and threw them on the ground again, hard and stomped on their stomachs.

"P-Please, g-get off of us, please." Elsa said, while groaning in pain. They released them.

"Oh! We're not done with you yet." Gothel said. The girls looked at Rapunzel, weakly. _**_**_ The group looked around. Gothel was behind this. Suddenly, they saw Olaf running in their direction; he was breathing heavily. Kristoff knelt down next to him, holding his twig hands.

"What's wrong, Olaf?" Kristoff asked, concern rising in his voice.

"The Stabbington Brothers and Gothel are hurting Anna and Elsa." Olaf said. _**_**_ Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and tightened her grip, causing her to sink to her knees in pain.

"Please, let me heal them." Rapunzel said.

"Then I can do what I want to you and your cousins?" Gothel asked. They nodded. "Deal." Gothel released Rapunzel and let her heal her cousins. After Rapunzel healed her cousins, Gothel and the Brothers advanced on them, causing them to back away, slowly, until they hit a wall.

"Now-" Anna was interrupted by Gothel and the Brother's laughter. Anna looked at them.

"So, let me ask you a question." Gothel said. "Are you related? Cousins? Sisters?"

"My sister Anna and I are sisters, but Rapunzel's our cousin." Elsa said, fear in her eyes. And with that, Gothel and the Brothers knocked them out, put bags over their heads and started to run away to the oldest castle known to all of Corona. The castle was not broken, but it hasn't been used for years. After searching for a while, they found what they wanted…a torture chamber…...

 _ **_**_ Everyone followed Olaf to the tower, but when they got there, they were gone. Eugene couldn't believe it! His hands turned into fists as he screamed out in rage, falling to his knees. Kristoff, Olaf, and the others went by his side to comfort him. Queen Arianna hugged him tightly as if he was the son she never had. After Eugene calmed down, they continued to search for them… _**_**_ When the girls woke up, it was dark, very dark. They felt someone hovering over them, taking the bags off of their heads; they let their eyes to adjust to the light. They didn't know where they were, but they knew who they were with…Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers. _Do these guys ever rest?_ Rapunzel thought. _It's like they never try to give up to get rid of me and my cousins!_

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Rapunzel screamed her voice hoarse. "DON'T HURT THEM!"

"My, my flower." Gothel said. "No need to scream." She turned to the brothers. "Boys?"

"Yes, Gothel?" Sideburn Brother asked. His brother stood next to him, smiling cruelly.

"Make sure Rapunzel's cousins suffer." Gothel said. "I'll take care of Rapunzel myself." The brothers nodded and walked to the sisters, who were backing away from them. Then Gothel turned her full attention to Rapunzel. "Now, as for you." Rapunzel's eyes grew wide with fear…. _**_**_ "Where could they be?" Eugene asked.

"Patience my child let us rest now." Queen Arianna said. "One night, tomorrow we continue."

"Of course, your Majesty, I will, but do you know the consequences those girls will face in a day?" Eugene asked. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but it's the truth."

"I know child, I know." Queen Arianna said. "I can't stand from losing my precious flower. Oh Rapunzel, I pray to God that we find you." She and the King prayed before going to bed. They prayed that Rapunzel and her cousins didn't get hurt. And with that, the King and Queen fell asleep. Eugene, Kristoff, Olaf, and the thugs from the Snuggling Duckling, protected the Royals. _**_**_ "If you and your cousins want to live, then do something for me." Gothel said. She shook her head. "If you don't, your cousins get it." Gothel said. She snapped her fingers and the brothers brought their swords near their necks. The girls whimpered in fear, lifting their necks far away from them. Rapunzel shook her head and did what Gothel said. The brothers released the girls. But Gothel had other plans; she grabbed Rapunzel's hair and pushed her to her knees. Rapunzel yelped in pain. Gothel grabbed the knife that she used on Anna, (which she cleaned, of course), and brought it near the girl's neck, she tightened her grip. Rapunzel found the voice to speak up.

"I did what you asked. Why are you doing this?!" Rapunzel asked. Gothel stared and laughed.

The next day, the group looked for the girls. Suddenly, Olaf started to melt, Kristoff ran to him

"Olaf, are you OK?" Kristoff asked.

"Is it me or is it really hot out here?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf, you're melting!" Eugene cried.

"Go save them." Olaf said. Then, just like that, he was gone. Impossible! Unless….Elsa! _**_**_ Elsa froze Gothel and the brothers, but was fatally wounded in the process. She became pale.

"Elsa?" Anna said. "W-Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Elsa asked, weakly.

"Sacrifice yourself for us." Rapunzel said. Elsa smiled weakly at her sister and cousin.

"I love you." Elsa said. "That's why." She winced again in pain as she tried to move over.

"Wait! I can still heal you…I hope." Rapunzel said. She put her hair over her wound and started to sing the healing incantation. " _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ " When she finished, Elsa's wound was gone. They smiled and helped Elsa up. Now, time to escape! _**_**_ Suddenly, Olaf reappeared! Everyone cheered! They heard someone call out their names.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna cried. The girls were coming out of the misty part of the woods.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried. "MOTHER! FATHER!" They ran and hugged each other.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" Eugene said.

"Elsa froze them." Rapunzel said. But it turns out that they are not free of her just yet, as they turned around, they saw her smiling at them, evilly. She walked towards them. "H-How?"

"I-I froze you! You shouldn't be here!" Elsa said.

"Stupid girl!" Gothel said. "I'm only dead if you cut her hair." They looked at her.

"Cut it! Now!" Rapunzel whispered.

"How?" Anna asked.

"We don't have any sharp objects." Elsa said.

"Use my twig arms!" Olaf said. They took his arms and tried to cut it, but…it didn't work!

"What?!" Rapunzel cried. Gothel laughed, making their bodies go cold.

"Your time is…up!" Gothel said. And with that, she and Rapunzel disappeared.

"NO!" They cried out. They just let Rapunzel, what's the word? Slip through their fingers!

"What do we do?" King Fredrick asked.

"We save her!" Eugene said.

"Are you girls OK?" Kristoff asked.

"We're fine." Elsa said.

"But what about Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

"Oh! My precious baby, gone! Again!" Queen Arianna cried. "You were right, Fredrick!"

"I know my dear, I know." King Fredrick said.

"Wait!" Kristoff said.

"Where's the Brothers?" Eugene asked.

"I froze them." Elsa said.

"At least their gone." Anna said.

"But, we still have to save Rapunzel!" Olaf said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" _**_**_ "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, GOTHEL?!" Rapunzel screamed.

"No need to scream, my flower." Gothel said.

"First off, there is a reason to scream." Rapunzel said. "And second, I am _NOT_ your flower!"

"There must a way to make you mine." Gothel said.

"NO! LET! ME! GO!" Rapunzel cried.

"Unless, you want to deal with…dramatic measures." Gothel said, her smile broadening.

"N-NO! PLEASE! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" Rapunzel cried.

"Good." Gothel said. "Then you will do as I say, do you understand?"

"Yes…Gothel." Rapunzel said, bowing her head. Gothel chained her to the wall and left.

 _ **_**_ They knew, of course, that Gothel locked Rapunzel in the tower. So they went there first.

"GOTHEL!" Eugene cried. "LET RAPUNZEL GO!" Gothel came up to them, with a knife in her hand. Eugene ran towards her, taking the knife out of her hand, and cut Rapunzel's hair. Within an instant, Gothel screamed and turned to dust. Everyone left the tower and to the castle.

"Thanks Eugene." Rapunzel said. "And thanks for visiting me. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's all good." Anna said.

"It's better than being stuck in an eternal winter, that's for sure." Elsa said. They laughed. After saying goodbye to their cousin, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf went back to go to Arendelle.

"That was the adventure." Anna said.

"I agree." Elsa said.

"That was fun." Olaf said.

"I didn't you guys were cousins." Kristoff said.

"Neither did we." The girls said. _**_**_ "Thank you, Eugene." Rapunzel said.

"Of course. Anything for you, sunshine." Eugene said. Rapunzel kissed him on the cheek.

"We promise to never lose you again." King Fredrick said.

"We love you, Rapunzel." Queen Arianna said.

"I love you, too." Rapunzel said. They watched the lanterns in the sky. BEST! DAY! EVER! _**_**_ _ **THE END**_

Kristina Haddad

4/3/17

"Venture out your comfort zone, because the rewards are worth it." Rapunzel – Tangled.

"That's the good part, I guess. You get to find yourself a new dream." Eugene/Flynn –Tangled.

"Go, live your dream." Hook Hand Thug-Tangled.

"All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them." Walt Disney.


End file.
